Figuras de Linguagem
by Lucas M
Summary: Se relacionamentos são feitos de palavras, o de Draco e Ginny é uma figura de linguagem.


**Gênero**: Romance (?) / Humor  
**Shippers**: Draco/Ginny  
**Spoilers**: Nenhum, a não ser que você não conheça os personagens.  
**Classificação**: T (PG13)  
**Especificações**: ShortFic  
**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, o Epílogo não existiria (:

**FIGURAS DE LINGUAGEM**

_**metáfora**_**:  
**Nossa relação é um clichê perpetuado por todas as artes; e, como tal, cheio de metáforas. Caminhos separados. Duas faces de uma mesma moeda. Opostos que se atraem. Você faz questão de usar todos esses termos melosos quando está romântica - ou puta -, em geral quando eu estou cagando para o seu sentimentalismo grifinório. Eu também tenho meus momentos bregas: costumo comparar suas sardas a fogos de artifício e seus cabelos a uma cortina vermelha. Em geral quando estou cagando. Literalmente.

_**antítese**_:  
Outro clássico. As antíteses fazem parte da nossa vida conjunta. Elas eram constantes nos boatos do início do nosso namoro. Havia uma estampada nos convites de casamento: "_Draco Malfoy & Ginevra Weasley_". O próprio casamento foi uma antítese encenada, com seus 87 irmãos planejando formas discretas de me fazer em pedaços e minha mãe tentando te emprestar uma tiara amaldiçoada. Você sempre foi intensa demais, eu sempre fui frio. Sua estação favorita é o verão, a minha é o inverno. Eu sou rico, você é pobre. Grifinória e Sonserina. Nós nos amamos e nos odiamos. Você acha isso excitante. Eu acho entediante.

_**ironia**_:  
Pela enésima vez: eu.não.sou.irônico. Você que é esperta demais para achar graça nas minhas piadas.

_**eufemismo**_:  
Normalmente surge em assuntos familiares. Eu preciso ser muito cuidadoso para falar que sua mãe está forte e saudável, quando quero dizer que ela está cada dia mais parecida com uma porca prenha, mas que um novo rebento a caminho não seria mesmo surpresa. Preciso usar toda a minha boa-vontade para afirmar que seu pai não perde a gentileza, sabendo que ele só tem perdido cabelo. Felizmente, não tenho que me preocupar com os 87 irmãos: seus pais já demandam toda a minha criatividade. O eufemismo também ocorre quando eu preciso apontar um defeito em você e não estou com humor nem para brigar.

_**hipérbole**_:  
Admita, Weasley, você tem uma veia dramática apurada (ver eufemismo). Isso fica bem claro quando estamos brigando e você ameaça se atirar na frente do Noitibus. Ou declara que seria mais feliz casada com um explosivim. Ou afirma que se eu te trair, vai dar para dez. Incluindo Potter. Eu costumava achar engraçado, mas perdi o interesse lá pela quingentésima hipérbole, no nosso primeiro fim de semana juntos.

_**personificação**_:  
Nas raras ocasiões em que eu te mando flores, normalmente em aniversários e dias dos namorados, te imagino conversando com elas. E o pior é que você conversa. Não negue, ruiva, eu sei que conversa. Presencio, a cada manhã, as suas súplicas patéticas dirigidas ao despertador, para ele te deixar dormir mais um pouco. Sem mencionar aquela mania de dublar objetos para me fazer rir, seguida de satisfação profunda quando eu sorrio só para não ouvir mais os seus falsetes. Você definitivamente é sensível e ridícula o suficiente para conversar com flores. E não, falar que eu xingo aquela mesinha maldita quando ela investe contra o meu pé e você chora de rir não é um argumento.

_**metonímia**_:  
Entre todas as suas manias irritantes, essa é a pior delas. "_Draco, vou dar uma passada lá no Harry_". Essa frase me irrita. Já falei para você formular sentenças feito uma pessoa normal. Sempre que ouço isso, imagens obscenas de ruivas casadas comigo, aurores idiotas de testa partida e ferros de passar roupa invadem a minha mente. Aliás, quando você for visitar o Cicatriz, não me informe. Ou melhor, não visite o Cicatriz. Mate o Cicatriz. Prometo não te julgar.

_**sinestesia**_:  
Estou acostumado ao cheiro que fica no seu travesseiro e ao gosto dos seus beijos. Mas nunca vou me acostumar aos guinchos que você emite à guisa de expressar emoções. Mesmo.

_**inversão**_:  
Cara ruiva,

Aqui está a cartinha de amor patética que você me pediu. Nas próximas linhas, vou te ensinar a não sugerir figuras de linguagem, quando eu disser que não sei escrever palavras românticas.


End file.
